


The Interrogator

by DeadLegato After Dark (deadlegato)



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: BDSM Scene, Chains, Consensual Non-Consent, M/M, see notes for full warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlegato/pseuds/DeadLegato%20After%20Dark
Summary: Pentniss smut. Pentious has hidden his plans for the death laser, and Arackniss is going to get their location, no matter what it takes.
Relationships: Arackniss/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	The Interrogator

**Author's Note:**

> Arackniss walks out on stage and clears his throat. “Ahem. Your friendly neighborhood spider-mafia is here to give you the warnings for this fic. The following document contains adult individuals involved in consensual kink. Remember that consent is the cornerstone, sex fans. This story contains a facsimile non-consensual encounter, so if you are sensitive to such media, do not proceed. Always use your safe words and remember that we’re rather durable demons, so do not attempt to do this at home unless you have researched the proper way to do it for your fragile mortal bodies.”   
> “Niss, my arms are going numb! Can you get in here and start the scene??”

The only sounds were the heavy creaking of chains, sounding almost as if they were moaning in pain. In the center of the room, illuminated by a single bare bulb hanging from a fraying wire, was a black and yellow snake. His arms were chained outstretched above his head, suspending him far enough off the ground that he couldn’t get a good grip on the floor with his tail. Additional chains were clamped around his neck and waist. A black fabric hood had been placed over his head. The parts of his hood outside the restraint had been tied back with a rope, cutting off his hypnotic abilities. His lower eyes were free to look around the nearly empty brick room fretfully. Where was he? He’d been fighting an attack on his workshop when he’d been knocked unconscious. He’d awoken naked and cold in a frigid prison cell. He steeled himself against what was bound to happen next. He refused to let them strip away his dignity as easily as they had his clothing.

The heavy metal door creaked open. A small grey spider entered, carrying a tray with an assortment of shining metal things on it. He set it down on the lone table in the room, just outside the light of the solitary circle. “If you’re ready to behave and stop spitting, I’ll take that hood off. The first sign of trouble, though, and it goes back on.”

He got a tiny little nod. The spider grinned, pulling back the fabric covering. The snake’s head remained down, hanging, eyes shadowed by dangling hair. “This is your own fault, you know. If you hadn’t been biting and spitting at my men, they wouldn’t have had to take such drastic measures to contain you. It was very, very rude of you to destroy your own weapon before my men could take it, so you’re going to have to tell me where you hid the plans for your death laser. Now, I’m a man of my word, and I expect you to be as well. So, don’t you dare lie to me. You tell me where the plans are, I go get them, I let you go. That’s a promise, from a man to a man.”

“I will not tell you anything!” Pentious hissed defiantly.

“We will see about that. I am told I can be quite persuasive,” Arackniss grinned. “Any preferences for how I start on you?”

“You can do your worst, but I will never give up my plans to the likes of you!”

“What a sharp little tongue. You like to dish out tongue lashings, snake? Then let’s see how you handle my lashings,” he said, removing his outer jacket and unbuttoning his work shirt. He hung them up neatly, stepping into the light in his undershirt as he flicked the whip in his hands. “No sense in getting my nice work clothes dirty,” he smirked.

“What are you going to do with that, shorty? Give me a spanking?” the snake retorted, trying to make fun of the spider’s inability to easily reach his back normally, and especially so when he was suspended.

“Good thing I know how to use a step stool,” the spider grinned. “Oh, I know, you’re probably laughing in your head. Look at the spider, he has to use a step stool to reach me. You won’t be laughing when you feel my sting.”

The snap of the whip caused the snake to jerk against his chains, hands wrapping around the restraints as his body tried to recoil away from the impact. The spider’s aim was perfect, his ability to flick the whip as just the right time to draw the end of the leather across like a sharp fingernail to the back unmatched. “No one’s coming to save you, worm. Are you biting your lip to keep from screaming? That’s cute,” the spider continued to taunt as the third and fourth hits came, just far enough apart that one lash didn’t dull the pain of the other. “Trying to be a tough guy. I know the truth. You’ll be crying for your mama soon enough. I think I see the tears starting now. Just tell me where the plans are and the pain ends.”

“Ne… never…” Pentious whispered.

“You know, you can scream,” the spider laughed as the next hit came. “No one will hear you. We’re in an abandoned warehouse in the middle of nowhere. Just you, and me, and as much time to have fun with you as I want. Go on, scream. Let it out. Oh, speaking of letting it out, what’s this?” he asked, hopping around his chair and circling the snake. He rubbed his fingers on the tip of a bumpy pink thing that had started to protrude from between the snake’s brilliant yellow scales.

“Oh, you’re getting excited by this, you kinky slug? I’ve got just the thing for a naughty snake. I can’t have you making a mess,” he said, producing a conjoined cock ring set as the snake’s delicate appendages started to fully emerge. “This will prevent any premature spillage.

“Don’t you have any honor as a man?” the snake pleaded, wiggling on the chains as he tried to get away from the spider’s firm grip on his most vulnerable, tender parts. Arackniss was flicking at sensitive little nubs on the end, every touch reverberating through Pentious’ entire nervous system like static shocks.

“Stop squirming before I bruise your miserable cocks. Just give in and tell me where the plans are. This is your last chance, you crawling worm,” he said, rubbing one hand delicately up and down the full length of the aroused snake. “You’re probably thinking you’re so strong right now, but I’m just getting started. You like electricity, genius inventor? Well, then you should be happy that human-snake hybrids have nipples, because I’ve got a pair of clamps you’re going to love.”

“I… I accidentally shock myself all the time… this current… is nothing…” the snake huffed, trying not to whine as the spider adjusted the pinching clamps. It tingled like little pins of pleasure across his chest as he turned on the electricity.

“You should see your face now!” Arackniss laughed. “It’s such a pretty face, I almost feel bad fucking it up. Do you like how it hurts?”

“I… I won’t give in!” Pentious answered, still defiant. His heart was racing so loudly he was certain the spider could hear it, chest heaving as he took deep breaths.

“Then perhaps I should turn up the juice! Oh, is that you whining or is that just the sound of electricity crackling through those wires? Listen to those chains shake. Good thing they’re strong enough to hold you. Still stubborn? You ain’t going nowhere, and I’ve got a tray full of toys. We had a lot of fun with the cat’s tail, why not try the cat’s claw next?” he asked, pulling the sharp fingered metal hand down the snake’s side, causing him to writhe like a worm on a hook. Scratch, scratch, scratch. Just hard enough to leave raised marks, on the edge of drawing blood. Enough to make the snake dance for him on his chains. The clanking of the chains and the panting of the desperate serpent were music to a professional’s ears.

The spider playfully drew a finger of the claw along the outline of the serpent’s cloaca. “I could push it right in here. Wouldn’t you like that?”

“I… I’ll tell you where the plans are! Pl… please… it hurts…” the snake whimpered, still trembling, his voice a high whine. “I need release so badly!” he sobbed, his body twisting.

“Oh, you want me to take those rings off? You’re ready to be a good boy?”

“I’ll do whatever you say, I’ll give you the plans, anything, just please, please, take the rings off! It hurts so much!” But it also felt so good, to have the intensity of an impending orgasm trapped and straining against the barrier. Being trapped on the edge of orgasm was simultaneous heaven and hell.

“Whatever I say? Is that a deal?”

“Yes, please!” Pentious pleaded, his whole body shaking, tail twitching violently against the cold stone floor. His tongue was lolling out, dripping spit as he panted.

“Call me Master. Beg for me to let you cum.”

“Please, Master. Please let me cum.”

“Very well, my cute little slave,” he said, and he released the restraints. Immediately he got a screaming, desperate two canon salute from the whimpering snake. Snakes usually only used one side at a time, but when the pressure started to backlog, unusual things could happen. “Does that feel good, slave? Tell me it feels good,” he said, fingers pulling the snake’s hair.

“It feels so good… M… Master.”

He pressed a button on the wall that released the chains holding the snake’s hands, sending him crashing to the floor. Unbuttoning his pants, he grabbed the chain around the snake’s neck and dragged the snake across the floor to him. “Serve me, slave,” he ordered.

“Yes, Master,” Pentious whispered, taking Arackniss’ cock in his mouth.

“Watch those teeth, slave!” the spider ordered. The kneeling snake was licking and pumping, his flickering tongue rolling over and around his master’s penis. “Aren’t you an eager little whore? Was that all it took to break your resolve?” he asked, grabbing the snake by the hair and forcing his head down. “Suck harder,” he gasped, rock hard as the snake continued his work. In short time, Arackniss felt a quiver in his own balls. “I already know you spit, my precious slave, but do you also swallow? Or perhaps…?” He used his fingers to dig into the snake’s hair and pull the snake’s head back sharply.

“You would look so delicious covered in my seed, slut, but I’ve got a better idea” he laughed, yanking the neck chain again to throw his pet to the ground. “Stay down there,” he ordered. “Lift your tail and give me access to your most tender spot.”

“Master please…” he pleaded.

“Do as your Master says!” he screamed, and the snake obediently twisted his tail up to give access to his cloaca. The spider dug his fingers into the snake’s scales.

“I’m going to take you from behind, and you’re going to feel every inch of me. Don’t worry, I’m going to lube up first. Can’t tear up my new toy on the first play date.”

If there was someone who embodied ‘it’s not the size, it’s what you do with it,’ it was the grey spider. He plunged fully into his submissive pet, finding just the right pleasure spot to strike with his tip. The snake shuddered as Arackniss rocked in and out, alternating sensations of pain and pleasure rolling through his body like waves. The spider finished enthusiastically inside his partner, hearing the squeal of pleasure the snake released, gasping with his head thrown back and clawed fingers scratching on the stone floor.

Arackniss was huffing and panting, and so was Pentious. “T… time out,” he said, puffing. “I’m pretty winded. How about you? Was that enough?”

“I’m exhausted as well. That was more than enough of a play session,” the snake gasped, rolling over onto his back. His heart was still going hard and the cool floor felt good on his scales.

“I didn’t go too hard with the whip, did I?”

“You were fine,” the snake reassured. “I would have told you if it was actually hurting.” He sat up and the chains around him vanished, having summoned them up himself. Getting up off the floor, Arackniss turned on the light switch. Once the entire space was illuminated, it became obvious they were in Pentious’ extensive wine cellar and not a cell in an abandoned warehouse. “I’m not sure I liked the hood. When I can’t move my tongue, it’s like… well, it’s how I smell. The only thing I can compare it to is when I was human, and I’d get a bad congested nose I couldn’t breathe through. It was better than a ball gag though.” Again, due to his sensitive tongue, he couldn’t stand most gags and drew a solid line there. “I could use a shower. I got cellar dirt everywhere.”

“If I weren’t so tired, I’d jump on joining you in the shower,” Arackniss puffed.

“… Well, we COULD do a hot bath in the big tub instead. To make sure we don’t get any sore muscles from our session.” He stopped to check his phone. “Ugh, another thinly veiled sex message from Cherri.”

“Regretting letting her have a taste of those double Ds?” Arackniss asked, putting his arms around the snake’s waist. Pentious had cleared it with him beforehand, of course. Arackniss understood, it was a necessary step towards being an Overlord. “I… I actually have a confession to make. The idea of you plowing Cherri is hot. I can’t even imagine those beautiful breasts of hers swinging in time with your… damn, now I’m getting horny again.”

“You know, I cooooooould invite her over for a night of debauchery if you wanted to try a three-way,” he said lightly, coyly touching the tips of his fingers together and flicking his tongue. He was giving that silly face he made when he thought he was being sly, the one that just made him look dumb, but it was such a precious face it made Arackniss melt. “Or perhaps even some… how do the young people say it? Cuckolding?”

“You’d be okay with that?”

“For you? I would move Hell and Earth if it was for you. But, uh… no interrogation play with Cherri. She’d never let me forget it if I had to call her master, and I think she’d get a little too excited about getting to torture me.”

“Hey, we’ve got all the time in the world. We’ll think of something fun. Meanwhile, I forgot to slap that ass while I was whipping you, so remind me to make that up next time,” he said, reaching his arm around his snake’s hips. “Speaking of the tub, where did you get that giant tub anyway?”

“Apparently, there’s an entire market for them among hell born royals,” Pentious answered.

“I’ve never had a three-way before, but then… I never knew I was into men or getting my rocks off smacking that round snake bottom with a whip before I met you, either. You’ve opened up a whole new world to me, _amore mio_.”

“Oh, Niss, speak Italian to me!” Pentious demanded, his voice somehow pleading at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> Before anyone takes to the comments going "UR USING COCK RINGS WROOOOOONG"... Lol. It's a play scene, and the whole 'being unable to ejaculate without permission' thing is faked to add to the tension of the scene. Snake boy has a lot of self-control to pull it off, so to speak.


End file.
